


Drip

by SweatingHerLadyBollocksOff



Series: So Into You [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Nicolas stretchmarks give me feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really gets going in CH2, Soft Tummies Unite, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatingHerLadyBollocksOff/pseuds/SweatingHerLadyBollocksOff
Summary: Malcolm introduces Nicola to wax-play. Nicola thinks the Amazon man is privy to her deepest secrets.
Relationships: Nicola Murray/Malcolm Tucker
Series: So Into You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Malcola wax play smut fic, in essence. CH1 is a bit teasy, apols, but I need sleep as well as smut. The Good Stuff is coming. So to speak. 
> 
> Usual disclaimer that they are very safe, mostly sane and entirely consensual. Hopefully it shows but if not - it was definitely intended.

If Nicola Thornton-Tucker believed in anything akin to a conspiracy theory, it was her paralysing fear that the Amazon delivery man knew exactly what was in her parcels at all times. Not that there would be anything unusual about twelve long tapered slow burn soy candles to anyone else, but - she knew exactly what they were for, and therefore to her mind so did the whole world. She felt like it was stamped across her forehead as she spent her Saturday morning making her way around Tesco, to the dry cleaners and the pharmacy; I'm Nicola Thornton-Tucker and my husband is about to pour molten wax all over me. Christ, it sounded like something out of a true crime podcast, not something that should be making her distinctly twitchy as she gazed at the rows of prescription medicines behind the counter in an attempt to distract herself. She focused on keeping her breathing carefully slow and measured as she asked the assistant for her prescription, then cursed the amount of time it took the young woman to find it, check it, and finally hand it over. There was a small bottle of Johnson's baby oil in her hand, and a bottle of After Sun, and she was convinced that the woman raised her thick eyebrows a little as Nicola put them up onto the counter with her contraceptive pills and her anxiety meds. 'Just these, please' she smiled, in what she hoped was a calm voice, and not one that announced to the whole shop that she was some sort of sexual deviant. Surely she still looked young enough to be a mother, and tanned enough to be just back off holiday. _Nobody knows, nobody knows, nobody knows_ \- she paid by contactless card for speed and practically dashed out of the shop, grateful when she finally got back to the privacy of her own car.   
  
It wasn't that Nicola was at all apprehensive or embarassed about what Malcolm had announced over breakfast that they would be trying this afternoon. She was confident in her sexuality and expressing what she wanted, and they talked about everything at length before they ever got around to actually doing it. This particular idea had been bubbling away for months now, starting out with just fantasies, and then massage candles, until Malcolm finally felt she was ready for the real thing. It felt a little like graduating, that she'd finally convinced him she'd be able to handle something that involved more pain than an occasional spanked arse without freaking out or closing up on him. He had, of course, reassured her that it was completely fine if she freaked out - but despite her morning spent mortified that other people could tell what she was up to, Nicola knew that as soon as she got home to Malcolm all of those worries would slip away. Nobody actually knew what went on behind closed doors, it was all between the two of them and would never be spoken of in any other context on pain of enforced celibacy. And that really wasn't something either of them wanted to risk.   
  
He was waiting for her when she got home, sat on the sofa reading the paper but clearly actually just waiting for her to come back from dealing with the actual real life responsibilities of the day. Before they did something a little out of the ordinary, Malcolm liked a bit of time and space with his own thoughts to get into the right headspace, so Nicola had volunteered to do the weekly shop. "I'll sort this, pet" he reassured, standing and kissing her forehead before taking the shopping bags from her hands. "You head on up and get ready for me, okay? I laid you out something to wear, and then I want you to lie on the towel on the bed for me. I'll be up in a moment." It wasn't that Malcolm put on a different voice when he was taking on a dominant role, that would have been mortifying and put Nicola off completely, but his tone was definitely gentler and also a little huskier when he was giving her instructions or telling her how beautiful she looked in whatever contorted position he'd encouraged her into. It was gorgeous, of course, but it also helped Nic to draw a line between real life and the altered headspace she needed to get herself into to properly enjoy it. She knew what was Normal Malcolm and what was Dominant Malcolm, and she had no issues with accepting instructions from the latter that would have earned him a firm "fuck off" in usual times.   
  
Heading upstairs, she popped the baby oil and sunburn lotion onto the dresser next to a glass of water and a set of silk restraints that Malcolm had already laid out. Just the sight of them made her flush a little, and when she turned her attention to the bed and saw he'd laid out her bridal underwear, it was all she could do not to bite down on her lip and start stroking her hands over herself right there and then. The full cup cream lace bra was perfectly fitted to her, encouraging her breasts skywards and together without being tacky, giving her just enough of a lift to create a gorgeous wave of soft cleavage above the stretchy lace. The matching knickers were much less demure, technically a full brief in the front and sides but quite skimpy where they curved in over her arse. Malcolm hadn't yet arrived, so she took a moment to admire herself in the full length mirror, remembering when she'd first slipped into this set that Malcolm had bought for her on the morning of their wedding. She'd be unable to think of anything else all day, except how much she wanted him to take her back to their decadent hotel room and take the fussy lacy knickers off her. The memory of that night when he finally had was burning through her already flushed skin, and she cracked the window just a little before remembering that she'd had a second instruction too. On top of their neatly made bed was a large, fluffy towel to protect the duvet from any errant spills, and she settled down onto it on her tummy, nuzzling her face into the pillow that smelt most of Malcolm.   
  
Just after Nicola had gotten settled she heard the door open and close quietly, and felt Malcolm's presence more than she heard him. He could be extraordinarily quiet when he wanted to be, which had surprised her at first. "Ye look stunning, darlin'' he murmured, picking up the silk restraints and coming closer to the bed, conscious to make just enough noise as he walked over so that she wouldn't be startled by his sudden appearance. The lights were already dimmed, and she'd snuggled herself into the pillows instinctively, so the sight aspect of things was dealt with. Now for those wandering, pleasure-seeking hands. "M'just gonnae tie them together, Nic, is that alrigh'?" Malcolm asked, knowing it could sometimes be too much for her poor shoulders if he stretched her out and tied her to the bedposts. She seemed to want to be curled up and small today, so that could definitely be arranged. She hummed her agreement, and he gently took hold of both wrists and tied them together at the small of her back. It limited the amount of the smooth, creamy skin of her back he could subsequently pour wax over, but she looked so beautiful that it was more than worth it. It would hardly be a hardship to think of somewhere else to drip it. He pressed a few lingering kisses to the exposed skin of her back and one to the back of her neck before standing back up, making her whimper softly at the lack of closeness. Christ, she was clearly pretty deep into her headspace already. Time for the pre-flight checks. "Ye tell me if something hurts or feels wrong, aye? Ye don't stay quiet, ye don't worry about your body, and ye don't feel guilty for asking me to change something. Ye do enjoy yourself, let yourself feel things completely, and remember I love and treasure you very much. Alright?" he checked, running through the same list of mantras they always used. She did have a safeword too, but thankfully they'd never needed to use it yet. A simple 'wait' or 'stop' would halt him immediately, a 'Malcolm' in the wrong tone or even a particularly shaky inhale of breath and he knew on instinct to check in with her. "I love ye. You're so fucking gorgeous, Nic. Look at you, all laid out for me like this. Bet you've been thinking of this all morning, hm? Good job I got you to change your knickers" he teased softly, undressing himself as he spoke and then laying on the bed next to her. She instinctively tried to shuffle closer to his warmth in search of touch, and he decided to give in immediately. Today was about worship, not denial, and she certainly deserved it.   
  
He'd already decided whilst she was out that he wanted to get her off at least twice before he brought the candles out, it would help her relax and focus on the pleasure of the experience rather than the subsequent sensitivity. Which in itself would hopefully be highly pleasurable, but sometimes Nicola's brain needed a little help to put two and two together. She refused to let him eat her out whilst she was tied up, something about a waste of a good hair-pulling opportunity, and whilst that was clearly a cover-up for the real reason, he wasn't about to push it now or ever. Whatever Nicola decided her boundaries were, he'd stick to them like glue, whether they made sense or not. Since she didn't look like she particularly wanted to move from where she was apparently trying to inhale all the scent off of his pillow, he'd have to be a little inventive with how he chose to go about his task. "Are ye wet for me, darlin, or do you need a bit of lube? Honest answers only" he reminded her, not quite able to check for himself with the way she currently had her thighs squeezed tight, and asking her to open up seemed a little more 'gynaecological exam' than 'prelude to mindblowing new sexual experience'. "M'fucking ready, stop fucking around" Nicola huffed in response, slightly muffled by the pillow, but still sounding decidedly miffed. 'Hey. Patience.' Malcolm reminded her firmly, giving her arse a thoughtful squeeze and watching the way she moved gorgeously under his hand before deciding what his approach would be. Reaching into Nicola's bedside drawer, he found a pink silicone clit vibrator, roughly palm-sized with an oval shaped area that vibrated nice and softly, one of her favourites in fact. Since her hands were otherwise occupied, he turned it on for her to a low setting and slipped it under her hips and into roughly the right spot. "Find what feels good, sweetheart" he murmured, watching as she wriggled a little and moved her hips in a genuinely breathtaking motion until it was exactly where she wanted it, tucked up close against her clit with her whole body weight pressing down against it. Fuck, he was genius sometimes.   
  
Whilst Nicola had been arranging herself without the help of her hands, Malcolm went round to his side of the bed and slid across to be next to her again, already more than half-hard. He really couldn't help it, he knew he wouldn't be seeing any action for at least an hour, and potentially not at all if he wore her out too much, but one glance at Nicola's soft round arse and he was done for, let alone spending ages staring at the freckles on the pale expanse of her back. She'd clearly found the right spot with the toy, and he snuggled up and kissed across her shoulders and into the crease of her neck to encourage her along. "So fucking good for me, Nic'la. Look at you, grinding down onto that thing, so desperate for it, aren't ye? I love ye so much" he murmured into her ear, before pressing an open mouthed kiss just below on her warm, sensitive neck. Nicola just groaned in response, no longer able to form proper sentences, and that was just what he wanted to hear. "Let yerself feel it, Nics, feels good, hm? M'not gonnae take it away until you've come at least twice for me, you deserve it after the week you've had. M'not intending to let you get out of bed at all this afternoon, in fact. Once I've got ye all fucked out and blissful, m'gonnae get those lovely long candles out, I know ye've been looking forward to that." She loved it when he talked to her, and although it had taken him a while to get into the swing of what exactly to say that hit a compromise somewhere between dodgy porno and Regency romance novel, he found that just opening his mouth and letting his stream of consciousness thoughts fall out was usually the best bet. Even if he did occasionally end up revealing more than he intended to.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever he way saying seemed to be working, at least if the way Nicola was gasping and panting into the pillow was anything to go by. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't see her face, but he knew exactly which one she'd be making, the one where her mouth opened slightly and her eyes screwed shut like she was feeling the absolute best thing ever. It was still a beautiful sight to be treated to, watching the strong muscles in her back and shoulders tense and relax in a cycle as she got closer and closer. Once her thighs started doing the same, he knew she really was close, and he changed his soft butterfly kisses down her neck to proper open mouthed ones, finishing with a sharp bite and suck to her shoulder that made her moan deeply. "So fucking perfect, baby. So pretty, aren't ye, and only I get to see it. I know you're close, sweetheart, just let it happen, s'gonna be so good" he promised, squeezing her arse firmly and then giving her a sharp smack, his palm striking the edge of her arse cheek and causing the most sinful ripple and subsequent pinkening of her skin. The slight shock seemed to tip her right over, and also remind her that she was actually able to /speak/. "Fuck! God, Malcolm, m'gonna, please, I need to-" she gasped, suddenly sounding very desperate. "Shh, shh, you can, I know ye can, love, just let go" he reminded her softly, pressing a kiss over the lovebite on her shoulder. The orgasm she'd been so desperately reaching for rolled through her just a moment later, making Nicola moan loudly into the pillow and kick her feet a little as her whole body tensed and shook and then relaxed. Fuck, she was stunning. 

"Fuckin /Christ/ Nic'la, yer so gorgeous" Malcolm groaned, his cock now insistently hard. He was half minded to pick her up by those little bound wrists and have his way with her, she'd fucking love it, but that's not what they were here to do. Nicola's pants and whines were taking on a distinctly different edge, something close to being overwhelmed, as the toy kept buzzing away underneath her even as she tried to recover and catch her breath. "Lift your hips, darlin" he reminded her, placing one hand on each side and gently encouraging her upwards in the middle, away from the sensation. Christ, there was a distinct wet patch on the towel already, just about visible in the gap between her body and the bed. He'd have to change it before they started with the wax, make sure she didn't get uncomfortable. Once she'd just about managed to catch her breath, his thumbs stroking slowly over her eminently squeezable hips, he leant in closer again and kissed just behind her ear where she was flushed and slightly sweaty. "Ready, darlin? Don't overthink it" he reminded her, and when she murmured a soft assent he encouraged her to lay back down, keeping his hands at her sides just because it felt quite nice to feel her muscles move underneath his hands. It took him only a few moments to realise that she was grinding down on the toy, thrusting her hips and chasing the sensation in a way that immediately made him think about her fucking him, and he filed that one away for later. "Tha's it, fuckin chase it, yer so hot Nic'la, so good for me" he practically purred, his voice low and his accent thick as she writhed underneath his hands. 

The second orgasm was paradoxically always easier than the first, Nicola just needed that little bit of help to slip into the right headspace and then she could quite easily ride along in waves of increasing pleasure for almost an hour sometimes before she'd finally call time, sweaty and breathless and utterly overwhelmed. He wasn't intending to take her quite that far today, but it was easy enough to encourage her into a second high. Not that she seemed to need much encouragement. There were words coming out of his mouth, soft loving ones filled with comfort and safety and encouragement, but his conscious brain was absolutely solely focused on the way her hips were moving and the beautiful deep moans that followed. "Come for me now, darlin" he instructed when she seemed desperately close, and she did, bless her heart, always so eager to please. Her whole body shook beautifully, her arms straining a little against her tied wrists, and she choked out a throaty "Malcolm, fuck!" before she went boneless and splayed out across the bed. Malcolm carefully reached under her hips and took out the toy, turning it off and setting it aside. Then he pressed a row of kisses down her arm, up her back and then one to her cheek, where she'd finally turned her face to the side and opened her eyes again. "Hello, poppet." He grinned, grateful to see her responding smile. "Cmon, I'll let ye stretch for a minute, or you'll get sore" he murmured, undoing her wrists and helping her sit up. 

There followed what Nicola affectionately referred to as The Soft Bit, the pause in the middle of a Saturday afternoon where Malcolm would hold out a cup of cold water for her and show her how to stretch out her wrists. A cool flannel was offered too, and when she hummed her agreement but made no effort to move, he carefully wiped her face and neck, cooling her flushed skin and bringing her back closer to reality. "Was really good, love you" Nicola murmured, and he said it back with a deep kiss before encouraging her back down onto the fresh towel. "D'ye want it dripping on your back or your tummy, Nics?" He asked her, deciding to let her choose. She'd been moving a little stiffly, so he decided against tying her up again. She'd just have to keep those delicate hands fisted in the bedsheets, else there'd be consequences. "Tummy. Then I can see you" Nic decided, lying back on the bed and trying not to shiver immediately at just the thought. "Alrigh'. I know yer gonnae love this, but if its too much just say." 

The first step was to warm some baby oil in his hands and slowly rub it from the middle of Nicolas soft tummy outwards, following the spiral of her stretchmarks. He absolutely adored them, the way some were bright pink and others dark purple and yet more silvery fainter ones from years ago that reminded him of precious stones. The marks on her tummy followed a definite spiralling pattern, and she'd explained to him once how that was caused by her skin actually stretching apart to house the kids, and he was at once in awe and ever so slightly horrified. His gorgeous warrior woman. Nicola loved to be pet and stroked, much like a cat, and she was utterly relaxed and breathing deeply by the time he finished coating her belly. Her soft skin was covered in downy little hairs, and the point of the baby oil was to stop the wax sticking to them and ripping them all out, which really wouldn't be ideal. Not least because he loved nuzzling at them with his nose. She still had her bra and knickers on, providing a useful guide to which skin was fair game and which would be too sensitive, and before long he'd rubbed and covered all of her belly and her sides, just incase some dripped. 

Nicola had gone very quiet, her eyes closed and her breathing deep, and he leant in to give her a soft little kiss. "Ye all good, love?" He checked, and she nodded and that was enough. He trusted her. She shivered slightly as he opened the box and got a candle out, lighting it with a lighter from his pocket, and her instinctive reaction made him smile. "What did I tell ye about being patient? Got a memory like a sieve" he teased, holding the candle upright and letting it warm for a while before moving to sit next to her on the bed. "Don't move." He instructed her, more just to tease her than for any safety reason. Once she'd settled herself with her hands flat against the bed, he held the candle a way away from her skin and tilted it slightly, watching the wax drip onto her skin in almost slow motion. Nicola immediately hissed as it pooled across the sensitive area on the bottom left of her tummy just above her hip, then relaxed and huffed out a held breath as it cooled and hardened. Malcolm gave her a moment to just take that in, but she didn't say anything, so he decided to keep going. Another hot pool formed symmetrically on the right side of her lower belly, earning him much the same response. As he continued, smaller drips that cooled like little dots interspersed with larger pools that she had to wait longer to earn, the surprised hiss at the beginning softened until each pour was just followed by a a whine and occasionally a throaty moan. 

He knew she'd fucking love it, she hadn't stopped going on about it since he first mentioned it, and he was glad it seemed to be working its way onto a firm permanent spot on their menu. Eventually though, there was a logistical limit to the amount of cooled wax that could fit on her belly, and he blew out the candle and popped it on the side carefully. Nicola knew exactly what he'd done, and she wanted to beg for more, but couldn't quite form the words. Her little whine said it for her though, and Malcolm lay back down next to her to offer some reassurance. "Hey, chicky, s'okay. You did so well for me, you look so gorgeous" he smiled into her neck, pressing a few soft kisses there. Nic still hadn't opened her eyes, but if that's what she wanted then he wasn't going to suggest otherwise. He nuzzled and cooed over her for a long while, letting the wax cool completely. "Ready for more, sweetheart?" He asked her eventually, and the way she squeezed her thighs together as she nodded told him everything he needed to know. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Nics - Nic'la. Stop wriggling, sweetheart." He was straddling her now, kneeling either side of her thighs and looking down at her, and she wouldn't stop fidgeting and shuffling beneath him. "Is something hurting? No? Stay still then, please" Malcolm instructed a little more firmly, and she finally stilled beneath him. He could hardly blame her, she just got a little too excited sometimes, but if she kept wriggling and pressing up into him like that, he'd lose his concentration. Stroking his thumb over a cooled patch of wax near her side, he slowly peeled it back off her skin, popping the discarded bits in a bowl to try and prevent most of the mess. The next patch he did much more quickly, making Nic gasp and shudder underneath him, and she _finally_ opened her eyes. "Christ, that's - why does that feel good?" She huffed, and he made a mental note to go back over it with her later. Probably have to find those science websites again. "Ye like that? Good, cause we've got a lot more to go... dye like it best like this?" He asked, slowly easing another patch up off her skin, and then firmly scratching off a smaller spot just above it. "Or like that?" He asked, watching the way her soft skin darkened where he'd made contact with his nails. "Like... like that" Nicola murmured, making a vague clawing gesture with her hand that wasn't tight in the bedsheets. Right. That was adorable. 

"Oh, aye? Ye like it when I scratch yer pretty tummy, hm? Just like a cat, ye know that?" He teased, scratching a long stripe down her side and picking up a few bits of cooled wax in the process. Nic yelped and shivered, her thighs clenching beneath him, and it was probably the most beautiful thing he'd seen today. It was a daily process of reinvention with Nicola, each day she'd show him something else that he convinced himself was the sexiest or most adorable thing she'd ever done. He'd intended on drawing this bit out a bit longer, but the way she reacted each time he scratched some off was addictive, and before too long her belly was covered in pink marks, some darker than others, and just a light dusting of wax flakes remained. Probably all over the bed too, but they could deal with that later. She was panting underneath him, warm and slightly sweaty and flushed, a deep pink sunrise sort of colour spreading from the tops of her breasts all the way up to her jawline. "Look at you. Christ" he mumbled, encouraging her up for a long, deep kiss before getting off her. "I'm just gonnae get ye a cloth, baby. Don't you dare touch yourself." 

Even over the sound of the running tap in the ensuite he could hear the soft moans and the desperation in the air was practically palpable. "Nicola! Get yer hand out of yer knickers _now_ or I'm never doin this again" he called out, glad that she couldn't see him grinning. Everything went quiet then, and she was laid out flat on her back when he returned, both hands clenched in the sheets. "Good lass. Let me clean ye up now" he murmured, rubbing the warm flannel over her until the last of the wax was gone. "Go on then, poppet. All yours" he smiled, and it took a few moments for her hazy unfocused eyes to meet his and realise what he meant. "Oh- oh **fuck** " Nic breathed, immediately sliding her hand under her waistband of her knickers as soon as he stopped wiping her clean. The lack of a view of the action didn't phase Malcolm at all, sometimes he preferred to just watch her face and listen to those beautiful deep noises she was making. "Fuck, Malcolm, oh, fuck, _mmm_ -" she whimpered, the final hum turning into a prolonged sort of whine followed by a sharp little yelp of pleasure as she finally tipped herself over the edge for the third time that day. Her knickers were literally wet through now, and that definitely took the lead as the hottest thing he'd seen all day. 

Once Nic had managed to catch her breath, he could tell she was getting a little fidgety, probably starting to become uncomfortable in her knickers and surrounded by bits of wax. "Shhh, don't fuss, I've got ye" he promised, gently encouraging her to roll off the towel towards him, then standing to tidy everything up. She pulled a face as he slid off her knickers, and he soothed it over with a kiss and a hand through her hair. "We'll get ye in the shower in a minute, pet, promise. How dye feel? Tell me two good things and a not so good." A little direction often went a long way. "Uh-" she mumbled, trying to get her brain back in gear. "I love you. M'fucked out, completely and utterly. And I _really_ need a wash". There wasn't anything to disagree with there, so after making sure she finished the rest of the water, he carefully helped her into the shower and followed himself. Might as well save the planet at the same time. He washed her hair, and she his, though there were significantly more nimble fingers and better hand eye coordination on one side than the other though. It was quite sweet though, the way she insisted on still looking after him too, and the Winne the Pooh pyjamas she chose after they were washed and dried did nothing to relieve his poor, beleagured heart. His wife was **cute** , there were no two ways about it. 

"Right then, Mrs. You concentrate on getting down the stairs in one piece and finding an episode of Say Yes to the Dress that ye havenae already watched, and I'll bring ye some provisions, aye?" He smiled, seeing more of a normal level of cognition when she smiled back at him. "Aye-aye, Captain" she trilled, beyond pleased with her own joke, and that was definitely Normal Nicola again. "Yer fuckin daft, love" he sighed, rolling his eyes and giving her a brief kiss before grabbing the AfterSun as they headed downstairs. Once Nicola had been provided with the necessary cold can of full fat coke and a double Bounty, she devoured them both at an almost alarming speed, then lay in his lap and pulled her tshirt up to reveal her warm, flushed tummy. "Yer like the cat that got the cream, hey?" He grinned, warming some of the lotion between his hands before starting to gently massage it into her skin as she watched the telly. There was literally no better way to spend a Saturday afternoon. If he kept rubbing her tummy long after the lotion had sunk in, well - there was really no harm done. 


End file.
